overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper/Quotes
5 4 3 2 1 Affirmative. And you sure know how to play boy scout. Another one off the list. Any last words? Are you even trying? Are you kidding me? We are not losing Attack the objective. Attack. Back from the grave. Clear the area. Death comes. Dead man walking. Death becomes you. Death comes for all. Death walks among you. Defend the objective Defending here Die. Enemy posses a teleporter. Enemy down. Expect nothing less. Enemy sighted. Enemy teleporter down. Everything’s going according to plan. Fall back Finally some recognition. Form up From the shadows. Get on defense. Get out of here. Get out of there. Get over here and defend the objective. Get ready. Get that thing moving. Get to cover. Go go go! Haven’t I killed you somewhere before? I am the angel of death. Finish them. Good. I am the reaper. I could do better. I don’t think so. I will feast on their souls. I work the graveyard shift. I’m back in black. I’m back. I didn’t teach you all my tricks. I don’t take lessons from you. I grow stronger. I hunger. I like to keep this handy for close encounters. I need armor. I need healing. I need help here. I see the enemy teleporter. I taught you everything you know. If it lives, I can kill it. I’m claiming the objective. I’m getting better at this. I’m going in. I’m good to go I’m with you. It’s all come to this. Just how I like it. Just stay out of my way. Just what I needed. Just win, baby. Let’s finish this. Let’s just get the job done. Let’s kill. Let’s try not to screw this up. Let’s try that again. Locate their teleporter and destroy it. Move it out. Move out. Move the payload. Move this thing out. Moving the payload Much better. Multiple enemies sighted. My ultimate is ready Never liked you much. No one left behind. Not this way. Now we attack. No one can stop death. Not bad. On my way One more time Press the attack now. Priority target identified. Push forward Ready for combat operations Reaper here. Revenge is the only thing left for me. Revenge is sweet. Right. Screw up again and this is over. Stop the payload. Seize the objective. Set up here. Should have paid closer attention. Sleep Sniper Something for me Stop them dead. Stop them. Stupid monkey. Take them out. Taking the objective Target practice Target eliminated Thanks That’s more like it The end draws near. There is nothing after death. Turret destroyed. The darkness consumes. The grave cannot hold me. The hour of judgement is upon us. The objective is mine. The payload is mine The reckoning draws near. They’re taking the objective. They’ve returned. Things are looking grim. This is how it should have been. This is my curse. This time I’ll finish the job. This way. Time for a resupply. Time to kill. Time’s running out, let’s keep them back. Today was a good day. Turret ahead. Vengeance shall be mine. We need a healer. Welcome to the black hole. We’re losing the objective. We’re not losing now. What are we waiting for? What are you looking at? Whatever. What’s in it for me? Was there even a question? We’re going to lose. Attack! What’s the point of this? Why are we stopped? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You always did have a high opinion of yourself. You cannot bargain with death. You didn’t think I’d forget about you You look ridiculous. You never were a good student. You tell me, Doc. Your death makes me stronger. Your soul is mine. You’ve got to be kidding me. Category:Quotes